The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that some individuals may suffer from low quality of sleep and potential myriad related health problems due to exposure to light while sleeping or attempting to sleep. This problem may be mismanaged due to lack of understanding of how sensitive the human body's circadian rhythm, or sleep-wake cycle, can be to even minimal amounts of light.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some devices are currently available for shielding a user's eyes from light such as, but not limited to, sleep masks. Prior art sleep masks are typically made of cloth or synthetic fiber and are generally intended for more than one use. Current sleep masks are often held in place with elastic bands or straps that wrap behind the head and attach with means such as, but not limited to, hook and loop material, snaps, buttons, etc. Often, the materials used in these currently available sleep masks do not completely block out all light and therefore may not replicate the effects of a completely dark environment, which may be needed for restful sleep. Also, skin and/or scalp irritation may be caused by single use or repeat use due to materials used in the mask or by the bands or straps that hold the mask on a user's head. Furthermore, an uncomfortable sensation of pressure on the face or head may result from the tension created by the elastic bands or straps behind the head. These bands or straps may also alter the contact point of the head with the sleeping surface, for example, without limitation, a pillow, mattress, or chair.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.